onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Mihawk
General Info | Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 3050 | Beli1 = 21350 | Title1 = Hawk | Quest2 = Clash!! Mihawk - Killing Time | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 6600 | Beli2 = 42800-62800 | Title2 = Lionheart | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear of all difficulties. *Former 24 hours Limited-Time Event. Now available for challenging 24/7 from Clash!! Collection *You can recruit Mihawk at 100% probability beating Master difficulty *Drop rate at Expert difficulty is not known, but estimated to be around 30-40% Tips on How to Beat Hawk Eyes Mihawk FAQs *Are you a new player? Read Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap first! General Information Clash!! Mihawk was the first clash (raid) ever released in the game. As such, it is also the easiest, and completing it is even part of the Rookie Chopperman Missions. It was challenging in 2015 (yes, that's when the game was released), but with each passing year and the usual power creep in new units, it is becoming easier and easier, and if you cannot clear this, it means you haven't read our FAQ/Tips linked above, you cannot clear 30-stamina fortnights consistently (if at all), and you don't know squat about basics such as building a team, and perhaps even evolving/leveling up units (oh, and are you using a ship that gives you 1.5x ATk boost?). In other words, any moderately efficient team can clear this, you just need to get your units to near max-levels, have usable specials, and some synergy between your units. The following guide dates to 2016. If you have newer units (which you probably do), then you are strongly advised to use them. Hint: any team with a friend Legend Akainu will own this, you can probably clear this with your starting G2, friend Legend Akainu and 4 red evolvers :) Recommended Captains There are generally two approaches to Mihawk. A speed approach to try and farm as many Mihawks as you can to save time, or a guaranteed win team which will take A LOT longer to harvest, but guarantees you Mihawks. Back in 2016, speed teams were best led by Blackbeard. You can use a Monster Chopper team, but we'd recommend auto-heal sockets if you go down this path. You can also bring a striker-based team with double Captain Kid and a 7 turn cooldown to guarantee you two orbs in a 5 round run (two preemptive attacks count as turns hence you actually get 7 turns). These will need to be supplemented with 1200+ attack characters where appropriate. For maximum speed approaches you cannot relay on any Time Dalayers, so you should be confident in your perfects. Matching orb sockets will be very helpful here. For slower teams, Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea is the most rock steady. Bring along damage reduction character to help him push through and a time daleyer (probably GPU). You may find that one Kuma plus one Blackbeard gives you the best combination of HP and damage output. In-between, there are too many other options to list. Most or rainbow captains can work if you have a setup to take advantage of them, as long as you get at least 2x ATK per captain (2.5x or higher is recommended). *Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea: Great option for beginners. He gives a good foundation for attack and health. *Blackbeard: A great option for speed runs. You will probably take 5-7 turns to beat him with high level teams. No specials are really needed unless you need an Usopp GP to stall if you need 7 rounds. *Captain Kid: Kid is a great captain, especially when he's maxed his special at 6 turns. Paulie can work wonders to lock in a double attack but you'll have to stall for a minimum of 15 turns for this strategy. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third, Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King or Dark King Rayleigh First Mate of the Roger Pirates: if you can get your perfects, they'll work *Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin: You might be asking if he'll work. He's given to you from the start and this will probably be the first Raid Boss you can beat. Yes, he will work, but barely (as usual, more so on 30 stamina, less on 40 stamina). It's better to just wait and power up your team but a 2x ATK/HP captain like Zoro can work against Mihawk with some planning. *Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage: Beware of bringing all units with this captain. You'll need 6,251 HP at a minimum to survive the preemptive attacks. If you have most of your units with auto-heal sockets you can potentially make this team work with more units. Also, GPU is your friend. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: if you have Mihawk, you can build a slasher team to farm more Mihawks :) *Whitebeard: This legend can certainly work here, through as always, the issue is timing of your stalling. You will be able to stall primarily on stages 2 (turtles that hit for 2,500) and 3 (penguin for 852). Keep in mind there are two first strikes you need to deal with (Stage 3 for 2,202 and Mihawk's 4,000). You'll probably need to stall only for GPU (and for Whitebeard ability to kick in, of course), as your 9x-boosted STR units should be able to finish the boss in 4 turns. If you want to stall more, you can probably get about ~18-20 turn specials charged. *Sengoku: with some good STR beatsticks and possibly a GPU you should have few problems here *any other legend (except Sabo v1): easy clear Recommended Support Units Mihawk has really low defense so don't bother using a Defense Reduction Character. The two main methods of stalling are a Time Delay character and a Damage Reduction character to reduce the 10,000 hit he performs. Consider bringing one of each for safety if you aren't strong enough yet. The second and third stages should provide ample stall time until your specials have leveled up. You should also consider bringing at least one 6 combo unit like Usopp GP or Alvida for stage 4. The class characters hit really hard so there tends to be no need for specials to begin with. You won't need any sockets for this level, but with auto-healing there is a chance to bringing more characters for a Monster Chopper speed team. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or other Time Delay Characters *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit, Ghost Princess Perona (low levelled skill) or other Damage Reduction Character. Diamond Jozu with a low cooldown can absorb Mihawk's 10,000 damage attack. *Captain Kid can make his own orb matching for that burst round and quickly, too *Little Oars Jr. Charging! has a great special for those GPU turns to ensure lots of matching orbs, but you need to level up his special a bit to be usable *Fossa the Blazing Katana another good special for the burst round, if you can stall for it Recommended Teams slots. *Armed Striker must be 9 turn special. *Use Purinpurin to finish stage 6 Sea Stallion *For Mihawk activate Purinpurin to give you the 3 orbs that the Striker will turn to orbs. }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough Mihawk 40 Stamina Video Walkthroughs Clash Mihawk - 40 Stamina - F2P Easiest Team to Beat Mihawk - Blackbeard Team Walkthrough OPTC|Standard Beatstick Team 6 turn clear Clash Mihawk - 40 Stamina - How to beat Mihawk with Strikers Walkthrough OPTC|Striker Team Walkthrough 6 or 7 turn clear Mihawk_40_Stamina_Log_Luffy_v3|5 or 6 turn clear with Log Luffy Mihawk_40_Stamina_Monster_Chopper_v3|Double Monster Chopper Team 6 or 7 turn clear File:Beating_Mihawk_101_Team_building_tips|Teambuilding Tips - No Gameplay Mihawk 40 Stamina Written Walkthrough orbs for this battle as you'll clear them out on stage 4. You can get around this with using Captain Kid's special, but it's unlikely to be faster than just leveling up your squad for quick Mihawk farming. Mid to high-level teams should take all the grunts out in one turn. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = They will all start with a 1-3 turn cooldown (it is possible if unlikely they will all be at 1 cooldown!). HP: ~2,500 ATK: 4,000 | 2Image = Mihawk - 2.png | 2Enemies = Green Daimyo Turtles | 2Tips = Stall as long as possible without taking a hit. Stay above 6,250 health due to preemptive attacks for normal units. For double Blackbeard teams, stay above 24,808 health due to preemptive attacks. For speed teams, kill all turtles in one round. | 2Boss = Turtles | 2HP = - | 2AttackPattern = They will start on 3-5 cooldown. HP: 20. ATK: 2,500 | 3Image = Mihawk - 3.png | 3Enemies = Marine + Green Robber Penguin | 3Tips = You will be hit with a preemptive strike for 2202 damage. Always kill off the saber grunt for a first move no matter which team you bring. For low-level teams: stall as long as possible on the penguin with a low damage character and don't finish the attack chain. You should be able to max out your Usopp special on this stage. Stay above 4,000 health as Mihawk will have a preemptive strike on the 5th stage. For double Blackbeard teams, stay above 16,000 health as you will receive this in Mihawk's preemptive attack. 8808 double Blackbeard) | 3Boss = Penguin | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = Penguin will have a 2-4 turn cooldown to begin with (HP: ~6,000, ATK: 852). Marine HP: ~6,000, ATK: 2,202 | 4Image = Mihawk - 4.png | 4Enemies = Sea Stallion + Marines | 4Tips = These characters have medium defense but really low HP. All have 4 HP except for the Elder Seahorse which has 6. Don't bother timing the attacks. Just let the attack miss to guarantee you'll kill each unit. Make sure you have a 6 combo unit attack the Seahorse. Do not move to the next round without 4,000+ health due to Mihawk's preemptive attack (16,000 for double Blackbeard teams). | 4Boss = Grunts Sea Stallion | 4HP = 4hp 6hp | 4AttackPattern = Marines will lock the unit that is strong to them for 6 turns or attack for 3,500. Sea Stallion will lock a random unit for 6 turns. | 5Image = Mihawk - 5.png | 5Enemies = Hawk Eyes Mihawk | 5Tips = Most teams can activate Usopp immediately if they can deal out 1.1 million in damage in 4 turns. However, you can stall if you have plenty of health and a low attack. Activate your Damage Reduction characters for each turn and tank the hits until you can no longer survive a 10,000 attack, or if you are about to push him below his 20% health mark. Activate any damage increase or orb boosting characters you brought along and attempt to chip Mihawk out before your time delay ends. | 5Boss = Hawk Eyes Mihawk | 5HP = 1,180,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = Mihawk will strike with preemptive damage ~4,000 (16,000 double Blackbeard). Mihawk will attack every turn and will deal 10,000 damage. Under 20% health, he will deal 25,000 damage each turn. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Recommended Teams Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes